


I Worship High Praises (My Kingdom For Your Graces)

by lesbepsian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Breathplay, F/F, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbepsian/pseuds/lesbepsian
Summary: The word around court is that Madame De Fer has found herself another dashing rogue...





	I Worship High Praises (My Kingdom For Your Graces)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> Vivienne could totally gift The Inquisitor a magical prosthetic that she could also have control over when desired, right?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Worship by Years & Years which I hereby decree a Divine Vivienne/Inquisitor song along with Holy by King Princess.
> 
>  
> 
> The Divine and The Herald of Andraste banging is what I call.... a holy fuck


End file.
